


Чистый лист

by chubush



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джениус очнулся в незнакомом месте. Он помнил только свое имя...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистый лист

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Naians).



Джениус резко очнулся и открыл глаза. Перед ними была мутная расплывающаяся картинка. Пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы она обрела четкость. Он ничего не помнил о себе. Только имя - Джениус. В груди ворочалось неуютное чувство потери. Но потери чего? Мысли упорно разбегались и прятались в темных углах сознания.

Разогнув все три пары своих ног, Джениус поднялся над полом. Первым делом он осмотрел себя. Нижняя половина тела была привычно паучьей и покрыта темно-фиолетовыми волосками, а верхняя — человеческой. Вроде бы все, как обычно...

Джениус огляделся. Громадная комната с высоким потолком поражала своими размерами. Далекие стены светились белизной. Неподалеку на синем меховом ковре сидел молодой мужчина. Он был незнаком Джениусу, что не удивляло, если брать во внимание состояние его памяти.

Джениус двигался бесшумно и стремительно. Пары мгновений хватило, чтобы приблизиться. Он произнес:

— Привет! Ты что-нибудь помнишь? Кто ты? Как сюда попал?

— Нет. Я помню только мое имя — Шори.

На секунду Джениусу показалось, что он сейчас вспомнит этот голос, но ощущение исчезло. Интересно... Пока не доказано обратное, Джениус решил считать, что он знаком с Шори. Между тем тот поднялся. И хоть Шори был ощутимо ниже, в его глазах отсутствовал страх, только любопытство и ожидание. Джениус поспешил ответить:

— Будем знакомы. Я — Джениус.

— Мне кажется, мы уже были в такой ситуации. То есть я был. Наше знакомство вызывает у меня такие странные чувства. Извини, я много болтаю...

— Это лучше молчания.

Шори радостно улыбнулся. Внутри Джениуса возникло и не пожелало исчезнуть страстное желание — схватить, запеленать... Мое! Он сдержался из последних сил. То есть ему показалось, что он сдержался. Желание прикоснуться все же было сильнее. Он очень медленно двинулся вперед, чтобы не напугать Шори.

Внезапно раздался звук поющего колокольчика, он быстро нарастал — становился громче и тоньше, пока не оборвался. Вместо звука перед Джениусом и Шори появился голыш. Оранжевые перышки, окутывавшие его тельце, смешно топорщились. Он взмахнул руками и произнес высоким голоском, в котором смешались торжество и вина::

— Госпожа Пяти Заповедных Миров извиняется, что при перемещении уважаемых гостей произошла ошибка, лишившая их памяти. В течении двух часов она будет исправлена.

Еще один взмах рукой. Поблизости возникли удобные кресла и богато накрытый стол..

— Представьте, что это приятный сон, и не волнуйтесь. Как только к вам вернется память, Госпожа встретится с ва...

Оборвав свою речь на полуслове, голыш присмотрелся к Джениусу и задумчиво проговорил:

— Вы всегда так выглядели? Как паукавр?

— Очень остроумно задавать этот вопрос тому, кто лишился памяти.

Голыш исчез и тут же возник снова.

— Прошу прощения, это еще одна наша ошибка. Процесс перемещения между мирами еще не доработан. Если бы не обстоятельства...

Он махнул рукой. У Джениуса потемнело перед глазами. Он качнулся, будто собираясь упасть. Шори вскочил и подхватил его, давая опереться о себя. Голыш довольно кивнул и вновь исчез.

Джениус осмотрел себя. Теперь он был такой же, как Шори. Такой же... голый? Его взгляд против воли скользнул по телу Шори.

Приятный сон? О да!


End file.
